Danger Azur
by Faim de Lou
Summary: Erza, jeune interne en chirurgie, découvre son irritant supérieur, gravement blessé, babillant d'absurdes histoires de doubles et de mondes parallèles...


**DANGER AZUR**

.

 _NdA : C'est vachement long alors no stress. Prenez le temps pour lire. Parce que, si tata vous demande pourquoi vous tirez cette mine choquée en regardant votre portable sous la table, vous pourrez toujours lui dire que c'est la dinde aux marrons qui passe mal... mais si ça dure plus de cinq minutes, elle aura du mal à y croire. Bon appétit ;)_

.

.

.

Cet après-midi-là, en voyant le docteur Jellal renvoyer l'anesthésiste pour mieux me parler, je comprends que ça va mal tourner. Je le comprends dans son regard, vert serpent, venimeux, qui brille d'une manière suspicieuse alors qu'il me regarde. Alors je me tends. Mais je ne dis rien avec lui, tout peut se retourner contre moi. Je l'observe suspicieusement.

Et lui, il glousse.

— Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, Erza, roucoule-t-il en ôtant son masque de chirurgie. Tu ne devrais pas les cacher comme ça.

Comme ça, c'est sous ma charlotte. Une coiffe verte, chiffonnée, retenue par un élastique, et, évidemment, pas très élégante. Mais je m'en fous, moi, de l'élégance. Les charlottes ne sont pas faites pour ça. Elles sont faites pour éviter de retrouver un cheveu infesté de bactéries dans le crâne purulent d'un patient. Pour leur sauver la vie, quoi.

— C'est le règlement, je lui rappelle. Pas de charlotte, pas d'opération.

Le docteur Jellal fait la moue. Ma réponse ne lui plait pas. Contrarié, il ôte son gant droit et l'expulse sèchement dans un sac DASRI. Puis il approche sa main de mon visage, et tire sur l'élastique de ma charlotte. Un flot de cheveux rouges s'en délivre.

— C'est du gâchis, soupire-t-il en attrapant l'une des mèches échappées.

Je le fusille du regard.

Pas une personne n'a bronché dans l'antichambre du bloc. Tout le monde sait que le docteur Jellal est un extravagant. Ils sont habitués. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, le neurochirurgien est trop précieux pour qu'on prenne le risque de le contrarier. Parce qu'il sait opérer une tumeur infiltrante du cortex frontal, tout lui est permis.

Il me libère. Mais je vois, sur son visage, qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Il passe ses mains devant le capteur du robinet : l'eau jaillit, arrosant les alentours de la puissance de son jet. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur malveillante. Une petite ride est apparue là où il fronce les sourcils, et, alors qu'il secoue ses mains, il m'adresse son fameux sourire en coin.

— Puisque c'est comme ça, lâche-t-il, narquois, tu n'iras plus au bloc. Ça évitera à tes cheveux de s'abîmer dans un vilain chignon.

Et, après un petit regard à mes cheveux, auxquels le chignon et la charlotte ont fait quelques nœuds, il arrache sa propre charlotte, libérant pour le coup un véritable nid d'oiseau d'une couleur douteuse. Bleus. Il s'est teint les cheveux en bleu… Je m'étouffe. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

— Je n'irai plus au bloc… je répète sans y croire.

J'essaye de ne pas sonner trop narquoise. Je sais que c'est impossible, que malgré sa toute-puissance ici, il ne pourra pas faire ça de faire ça. C'est ma fonction, ce pour quoi je suis payée : mon stage est _fait_ pour que j'aille au bloc.

— …Aucune chance que ça arrive.

— Tu crois ? s'amuse-t-il en ébouriffant son agaçante touffe bleutée.

Je fronce les sourcils. Evidemment, s'il m'interdit de mettre un pied dans la salle, je ne peux pas le forcer à me passer un scalpel.

— Pourquoi ? je demande. Pourquoi vous voulez m'empêcher d'assister à la chirurgie… ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

— De mal ? répète-t-il.

Il fronce les sourcils.

— Bien sûr que non.

Il sourit, narquois.

— Je fais ça pour toi, Erza, tu ne dois pas le prendre comme une punition. C'est pour protéger tes cheveux. Les élastiques, le sang… ce n'est pas bon.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Le sang ? je répète. Mes cheveux sont _déjà_ rouges. Et la charlotte les protège très bien toute seule. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore aujourd'hui ?!

Jellal enfile sa blouse et s'approche tout près de moi. Je me tais et l'observe, méfiante. Pourtant, il ne fait presque aucun geste déplacé. Chacun de ses mouvements est précis, réfléchi, contrôlé. Chirurgical. C'est sa grande force. Celle qui me rend folle de rage quand je pense à ses agissements. Jellal ne dépasse jamais les bornes. Il connait les limites, il joue avec et les frôle. Il est irréprochable.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, l'air excessivement sérieux.

— Du calme, ma petite Erza… respire. C'était une blague. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas me passer des services d'une interne aussi brillante que toi. Tu es juste, tu sais… un peu brutale ? Et tu prends tout au premier degré. C'est très drôle.

Je suis son conseil : j'inspire très fort, lentement. _Une blague._ Moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. Mais je ne dis rien. Seule une personne douée du pouvoir de lire les pensées, ou le visage, pourrait comprendre mes grognements intérieurs. Jellal tire sur mon épaule et me pousse jusqu'à la salle de repos.

— Allez, ma belle, tente-t-il de m'apaiser. On se pose, les casse-croûte n'attendent que nous.

.

.

.

En grignotant un sandwich infâme de l'hôpital, je ne peux m'empêcher de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, lui et ses rires de Machiavel, lui et ses sourires entendus, lui et ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffe comme le ferait un footballeur peroxydé.

Le docteur Jellal est jeune. D'après la rumeur, il aurait quoi ? un an de plus que moi ? Pour un praticien diplômé, c'est une gageure.

Il est aussi très beau. Ça, il ne l'a pas mérité. C'est un type d'une arrogance qui dépasse l'entendement. Parfois, quand je l'entends commenter les gestes et erreurs de ses collègues, j'ai envie de lui demander ce qu'il a de plus, lui qui se croit si supérieur. Malheureusement, je connais la réponse. Il est le meilleur. Juste le meilleur.

Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir me taper le crâne sur ma table quand j'entends les externes et les élèves infirmières s'ébahir de sa silhouette athlétique ou de son visage d'ange déchu. Oui, oui, je sais qu'il a du charme. Non, ce n'est pas une bénédiction.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui le comprends.

Je le regarde manger son yaourt comme si c'était la chose la plus délicieuse au monde. Comédien ! me susurre ma conscience. Tout le monde sait que la nourriture de l'hôpital est infecte. J'écrase mon propre pot en plastique entre mes mains, et – attiré par le bruit ? – il tourne son regard vers moi. Et m'offre un sourire entendu. A tous les coups, il croit que je l'épie.

Okay, il n'aurait pas tort. Mais je suis sûre qu'il se méprend sur mes raisons.

En me souriant toujours, et toujours narquois, il regarde sa montre. Il repousse sa chaise.

— Allez, les enfants ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. Il est l'heure !

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. Et je soupire. La prochaine opération dure quatre heures, ce qui déborde d'un peu plus de trois heures sur mes horaires, elle n'a rien d'urgent et le docteur Jellal le sait.

Jellal est un génie, certes. Mais un génie du mal.

— Alors Erza, s'amuse-t-il, contente de rester au bloc ?

.

.

.

La légende dit que la chirurgie n'est pas un monde de femme. Absurde. Interrogez les Première Année et vous verrez bien ce qu'ils en pensent. La moitié des étudiantes veulent devenir chirurgien.

Pourtant, quand on voit le genre d'individu qui échoue dans une salle de chirurgie, tout prend un jour nouveau. Combien de filles sont prêtes à subir ce genre de tempérament ?

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais », crachote Simon dans le haut-parleur de mon portable. « A ta place, j'aurais déjà perdu mon calme. »

Mais je l'ai perdu, me signale mon impitoyable mémoire alors que je referme – violemment – mon bouquin d'anatomie. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. La planche d'hypophyse vient de me rappeler Jellal. Ou plutôt ses doigts. Ses impitoyables doigts, agiles et rapides comme ceux d'un pianiste, et beaucoup trop habiles lorsque gantés, ils volètent autour d'un crâne mis à nu, tandis que le génie m'explique moqueusement les méfaits de la brèche. Et je me souviens de son air amusé lorsque l'opération devient facile.

Je me lève d'un bond.

— Désolée Simon mais là, j'en peux plus, je dois faire un tour. Bises, je raccroche !

Je dévale les escaliers de l'appartement. J'ai à peine pris le temps d'attraper mon énorme sac à main. En bas, dans la rue, me rattrapent les effluves d'un weekend dont je ne connais que la théorie. Le ras-le bol fait place à la plénitude. Le parfum des fleurs à offrir se mêle à celui, enivrant, du pain chaud et des viennoiseries. Je pousse la porte de la boulangerie.

— Une part de fraisier, s'il vous plait.

La boulangère me sourit. Elle connaît mes habitudes. Elle aurait presque un fraisier réservé pour moi si ma consommation ne dépendait pas autant de mon humeur. Joyeusement, je saisis le Saint Graal qu'elle me tend, enrobé dans une somptueuse boîte en carton gravée de dorures. Je paye. Je connais le prix par cœur.

— A demain ! je m'écrie en poussant la porte de la boulangerie.

Et BAM.

Je n'ai fait qu'un pas dans la rue, mais c'est visiblement un pas en trop. Un type que je n'ai pas vu – qui n'a pas vu qu'il y avait une boulangerie, ou qui ignore que des êtres humains sortent parfois par la porte des commerces ? – m'a foncé dedans.

Ma part de gâteau s'envole.

Mon humeur plonge dangereusement.

— Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! je hurle, folle de rage.

Mais le type fait comme si de rien n'était : il se relève – précipitamment d'ailleurs, comme s'il lui coûtait d'assumer ses actes – et s'enfuit en courant. J'ai juste le temps de voir une touffe de cheveux bleus, parce que la capuche de son sweat noir s'est arraché avec le choc.

Une. Touffe. De. Cheveux. Bleus.

BLEUS.

Aucun doute n'est permis. C'est Jellal.

.

J'appelle Simon, au bord de l'apoplexie. Il lui faut cinq minutes pour comprendre ce que je bégaye, vingt de plus pour me calmer. Dans le petit square où je me suis isolée, les parents éloignent avec inquiétude leurs bambins de l'hystérique penchée sur les restes d'une boîte à pâtisserie dorée. Je vois rouge, et, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le rouge des fraises.

— Ce connard ! C'était lui, je t'assure, je l'ai reconnu ! Et il ne s'est même pas arrêté ! Sale enfoiré de mes deux…

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » s'inquiète Simon alors que les larmes se déversent dans ma voix.

— Non, laisse tomber. Je vais lui régler son compte, lundi, tu vas voir. Il ne va rien comprendre.

J'entends presque son sourire désolé dans le combiné. Il sait comme moi que c'est faux. Cependant, il n'en dit rien, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Simon est le meilleur ami du monde. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de personne plus opposée à cet enfoiré de docteur Jellal.

Je m'imagine brièvement en train de défigurer au scalpel le sourire de mon ennemi, dans le bloc numéro un.

« Comme tu veux » soupire Simon. Je m'aperçois que j'ai cessé de parler. « Mais si tu as besoin, je suis toujours là. »

— Je sais, je murmure faiblement, tout sourire. T'es le meilleur.

Et c'est vrai. Simon _est_ le meilleur.

La conversation s'éteint. Il raccroche. La tonalité résonne doucement à mon oreille.

Je retourne à l'appartement. J'ai des chapitres à réviser. Il est hors de question que cet enfoiré obtienne de faire de ma journée un complet échec. En montant les escaliers, j'anticipe un plan détaillé des cours que je peux revoir dans l'après-midi.

.

C'est en atteignant le seuil de mon appartement que je comprends que tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Elle est ouverte. Alors que je l'ai laissée fermée.

Et, à l'intérieur, il y a du bruit.

J'entre doucement, sur mes gardes. Seule la propriétaire a le double des clés, et je doute qu'elle désire faire une petite visite en mon absence un samedi. Le bruit, bizarrement, provient de la salle de bain. J'essaye de m'imaginer ce qu'un cambrioleur pourrait bien trouver d'intéressant à explorer mes placards à serviettes mais, comme je sèche et que je n'ai toujours pas d'idée de ce que je vais trouver, j'attrape un couteau dans la cuisine et j'ouvre violement la porte.

Pourtant, quand je reconnais l'intrus, le couteau me tombe des mains.

— …Jellal ?!

Le médecin est en train de fouiller dans mon armoire à pharmacie, à la recherche d'un je-ne-sais quoi qu'il ne trouve visiblement pas. Il sursaute nerveusement et se tourne vers moi.

En me reconnaissant, il se crispe. Une brève expression de terreur passe sur ses traits, très vite, si vite que je crois l'avoir rêvée.

— Euh… ce n'est pas moi ? ment-il pathétiquement.

Je croise les bras.

— Oh, j'ironise. Qui est-ce, alors ?

— Mystogan, dit-il très vite. Je m'appelle Mystogan.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pour un pro de l'entourloupe comme lui, ce n'est pas un mensonge très réussi.

— Ce n'est pas un prénom, ça.

— Je ne te permets pas ! s'enfonce-t-il.

— Oh, vous voulez dire, comme je ne permets pas qu'on force ma porte en douce ?

Il s'empourpre.

Je remarque alors son flanc. Je hoquète. Là où il a relevé son t-shirt, un énorme trou sanguinole pathétiquement sur mon carrelage. La plaie est fraîche, très fraîche. Le sang n'a pas fini de coaguler, et, comment dire… c'est un carnage.

— Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?!

Sous mon regard choqué, il baisse immédiatement son t-shirt.

— Rien, ment-il encore. Simple accident.

Choquée, je relève brusquement son t-shirt.

Un simple accident. Bien sûr. Il a dérapé sur une perceuse, peut-être.

— Vous manquez beaucoup de chance, ces temps-ci, j'ironise pour masquer mon inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Un rhinocéros vous a foncé dessus ?

Il ne répond pas. Cependant, il ne lutte pas pour dissimuler sa plaie. Je remarque alors le paquet de compresses qu'il a sorti de mon placard, les ciseaux, et le désinfectant.

Voilà qui explique mieux l'intérêt du cambrioleur pour les salles de bain.

Et il pisse bien, le bougre. Visiblement, ma poubelle déborde déjà de coton rouge grenadine. Malheureusement, il reste encore un sacré paquet de substance à moitié coagulée à enlever. Je ne sais pas s'il a fait un travail de cochon ou si c'est juste sa chair qui est trop broyée pour obtenir un résultat honnête, mais il serait temps de sauver les meubles. Et, je peux l'admettre, se panser soi-même à un endroit pareil peut être un brin complexe.

J'attrape les compresses, le désinfectant, et je me penche sur sa plaie.

— Redressez-vous un peu, je réclame.

J'essuie ce qui suinte encore. Et, bien que grossièrement, je lui fabrique un pansement de fortune.

— Merci, dit-il en observant mes gestes. Tu fais ça mieux que moi.

— Normal, c'est plus facile de l'extérieur.

— Quand même. Tu es infirmière ? m'interroge-t-il, l'air le plus innocent du monde.

Je me fige dans mon geste. Et je le dévisage.

Comment ose-t-il ?!

— _Connard_ , je lâche en « dérapant » sur la plaie.

Il hurle.

Je souris rageusement.

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais se faire traiter d'infirmière est la pire insulte que vous puissiez faire à une femme médecin. Oh, je vous rassure, on n'a rien contre les infirmières : c'est un job dur. Je respecte. Mais comment expliquer ça… POURQUOI est-ce que les gens sont toujours persuadés, quand ils voient un homme, que c'est forcément un médecin – la supériorité masculine, et tout ça – et que quand c'est une femme, ça ne peut QUE être une infirmière ?! Peut-être que nous sommes intellectuellement inférieures ? Que nous sommes incapables de suivre des études aussi longues ? Et je ne vous parle pas des connotations de ce qu'on entend. Fifille, ma belle, ma jolie…un truc que vous diriez tous à votre dentiste quand il vous tripatouille le fond de la gorge, n'est-ce pas. Alors quand c'est un PUTAIN de CONNARD de médecin qui reprend la blague à son profit, QU'EST-CE VOUS CROYEZ QUE CA NOUS FAIT ?!

— Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! gémit le macho de service alors que j'appuie une nouvelle fois pour lui faire comprendre sa douleur.

— Gardez vos blague à deux balles pour vous, Jellal, je martelle avec un regard de tueuse, ou je recommence. Et croyez-moi, cette fois, j'appuierai _encore plus fort_.

— Mais je ne m'appelle _pas_ Jellal… gémit-il encore.

— Ah oui ? et vous êtes qui alors, monsieur le médecin-qui-a-la-grosse-tête ?

— Mystogan, il répète. Je m'appelle Mystogan.

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

C'est alors que je remarque, sur la droite de son visage, une énorme balafre rouge. La forme, chaotique, part de sa joue et lui traverse l'œil.

C'est une plaie ancienne. Cicatrisée, certes très mal, mais cicatrisée quand même.

J'ouvre la bouche, stupéfaite. Le docteur Jellal a une peau parfaite. Tout le monde sait ça, à l'hôpital. Hier encore, j'ai eu tout le loisir de l'observer et je suis certaine qu'il n'avait rien au visage. Or ce type a l'air de s'être pris un éclat d'obus à la figure. Et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le genre de plaie qui cicatrise en un après-midi.

J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas.

Ou si. Une seule déduction est possible.

Ce type n'est pas Jellal.

.

.

Assis dans mon canapé, le faux Jellal ne bouge pas. Il détaille tout ce qu'il y a dans mon appartement, moi comprise. Je l'écoute prétendre qu'il est rentré chez moi par hasard, à l'instinct, et qu'il comprend désormais pourquoi.

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aurais des pansements, apparemment. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

En réchauffant un sachet de surgelés, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Ses réactions sont étranges. Par exemple, le détecteur de fumée le terrifie, et il n'ose pas approcher le micro-onde.

— Bon, je dis, alors si tu n'es pas Jellal, tu es qui ? Son jumeau ?

Mon invité hausse les épaules.

— Vous avez même teint vos cheveux de la même couleur, je précise. C'est un peu gros, comme hasard. Tu es certain que vous ne pourriez pas avoir été séparés à la naissance ?

— Impossible, assène le blessé d'un ton péremptoire. Je sais _un peu trop bien_ que je suis fils unique.

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas une explication très claire. Je vois à son expression qu'il cherche comment argumenter, mais il s'essouffle en chemin.

— Tu sais, hm… Erza ? Parfois, il arrive que deux personnes au patrimoine génétique identique naissent à des endroits différents au même moment.

Bien sûr, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Mon prof de génétique a coutume de dire que statistiquement, nous avons tous jusqu'à sept sosie sur terre. Une _théorie_. Se retrouver confronté à un vrai sosie est une autre paire de manche.

— Admettons que cela soit vrai, grommelé-je. Et toi alors ? Tu viens d'où ?

— Ne me demande pas ça.

— Pourquoi ?

Il refuse de répondre.

— Allez. Balance.

Je le dévisage, une poêle brûlante pleine de légumes brandie dans sa direction. Et j'ai _peut-être_ l'air menaçante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ça joue dans sa décision de parler.

— Je viens de… très loin, hésite-t-il.

— C'est-à-dire ? je demande en posant bruyamment des couteaux sur la nappe.

— De très, très loin.

— Voilà qui est nettement plus clair, je lâche non sans sarcasme.

Il soupire. Regarde le couteau qui est resté dans ma main. Et lâche la bombe.

— Je viens d'un univers parallèle.

— …

— …

— Hahaha.

Je m'étouffe. Les couverts s'entrechoquent dans ma main.

— HAHAHAhahaHAHAHAHAha ! Hilarant, monsieur Mystogan. Vous en avez d'autres, des belles comme celle-là ?

— Mais je dis la vérité ! s'agite mon invité.

L'ai découragé, il rejette son dos contre le canapé, et m'observe sortir les verres du placard.

— Normalement, avoue-t-il avec un sérieux perturbant, j'évite de déballer ça aux premières personnes que je croise.

Je pose bruyamment les verres. Je crois que je suis à bout. Alors je me verse une grenadine et m'assois face à lui, la boisson à la main, et j'attends.

— Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! continue-t-il.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est _si_ différent ? je demande, légèrement sarcastique.

Trois… deux… un… Bobard.

— Parce que je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je soupire.

— Je sais que j'ai raison, lâche-il finalement. Parce que… je suis un… un mage. Je fais des trucs de mage.

— Des trucs de mages, hein, je répète d'un ton moqueur. Ben voyons. Vous faites voler des objets et disparaître des lapins. Ajoutons-y des tours de cartes, tant qu'on y est.

— Ah ça, non. La cartomancie, je ne maîtrise pas.

Ah. C'est évident. La cartomancie, c'est très _très_ compliqué.

— Arrête ton char, je balance. La magie, ça n'existe pas.

— Mais si, je t'assure ! s'enfonce mon invité. C'est comme l'instinct ! Tout le monde n'en a pas, OK. Mais nous, les mages… On peut faire des trucs… comme, je ne sais pas, moi…

Son regard erre dans la pièce, et se pose sur un vieux poignard éthiopien, rouillé, dont je me sers comme déco au-dessus de ma porte. Il tend les mains devant lui, et fait des mouvements bizarres.

Et là, le poignard s'illumine et...

Je crache la gorgée de grenadine que j'avais dans la bouche.

Bordel. _Il vole._

Il vole tellement bien qu'il fait le tour de la pièce.

— Euh… Erza ? m'interroge-t-il, inquiet.

Je m'essuie la bouche. J'ai avalé de travers, et je suis à peu près certaine que mon visage est aussi rouge que mes cheveux.

— Cool ! je m'exclame lorsque j'ai fini de m'étouffer. Où est le truc ?

— Le… le truc ?

— Bah, comment vous faites, quoi. Vous devez bien avoir une astuce. Comme accrocher un fil en nylon ou mettre du liquide fluorescent !

Il me dévisage comme si j'étais stupide.

— …Il n'y a pas de truc. C'est – il montre ses mains – c'est _là-dedans_ , c'est à l'intérieur de moi. Et ce n'est pas « cool ». C'est… oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait comme connerie ?

Le poignard tombe bruyamment sur le sol. Epouvanté, il se précipite à la fenêtre, comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous guetter de l'autre côté et avoir repéré son petit tour de magie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande, ébahie. Ce n'est pas juste incroyable de pouvoir faire ça ?

Et là, il me dévisage comme si j'étais folle.

— Tu ne comprends pas, murmure-t-il. Evidemment. Les gens dénués de magie ne comprennent jamais. _Elle_ pourrait l'avoir senti. Et si jamais elle vient… Tu verrais qu' _elle_ n'est pas commode…

.

.

.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je lui ai offert l'hospitalité.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, alors que je pars en stage, je l'abandonne endormi sur _mon_ canapé, avec son pansement défait qui ensanglante la housse.

Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Il marmonne dans son sommeil. Des histoires pas nettes, avec une femme qui lui tire dessus. Sûrement la femme dont il avait la trouille hier au soir. Mais, évidemment, personne n'est venu forcer la porte de mon appart.

J'ai quand même trouvé une vraie balle couverte de sang au fond de la poubelle.

Je pose, sur la table de la cuisine, les compresses, le désinfectant et le sparadrap, pour qu'il puisse refaire son pansement à son réveil.

Puis, discrètement, sur la pointe des pieds, je sors de l'appartement.

Et je referme à clef derrière moi.

.

C'est cette fichue clé qui tourne dans la serrure, à laquelle je ne peux m'empêcher de penser en regardant le docteur Jellal me détailler les difficultés du curetage d'un adénome de l'hypophyse.

« Mystogan » ne peut pas être sorti sans clé, et le docteur Jellal n'a pas de cicatrice.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que je ne sois pas des plus attentives lorsqu'il me détaille l'art d'effectuer un curetage.

L'adénome d'aujourd'hui est intéressant, pourtant. C'est un infiltrant. Il promet un exercice plutôt difficile, si l'on désire conserver un maximum d'hypophyse saine sans risquer la récidive. Mais j'ai la tête ailleurs. Le souvenir de la veille me hante.

— Un problème, Erza ? me demande le chirurgien avec un petit sourire désarmant.

Je reviens sur terre.

— Pardon. J'étais ailleurs.

Le docteur Jellal fronce les sourcils.

— Ailleurs que dans la salle de bloc ? s'étonne-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il de plus intéressant que la conduite d'une opération ?

Il lève les yeux de son « cas ». La caméra miniature retransmet un mouvement plus saccadé que les autres, et l'infirmière amorce un mouvement horrifié. Mais Jellal ne s'en aperçoit pas.

— Tu tiens à repartir surveiller mes convalescents ?

— Jellal ! s'exclame l'infirmière, épouvantée.

Il l'interroge du regard. Elle lui désigne la retransmission. Il a cogné l'hypophyse.

Troublé, il se plonge dans le dessin de la matière grise. Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

Il réussit à rattraper le coup. Pourtant, cette fois, rien n'est gagné. L'hypophyse de notre patiente ne s'en sortira probablement pas indemne. Mais il finit l'opération avec un sang-froid glaçant.

.

C'est uniquement à la sortie du bloc qu'il me prend entre quatre yeux.

— Alors ? Une explication, peut-être ?!

Je déglutis, en essayant de ne pas mourir de honte.

— Je ne recommencerai plus, je balbutie d'une toute petite voix.

Jellal me jauge longuement, comme s'il jugeait de la part de vérité dans mes mots. J'attends son verdict comme une petite fille prise la main dans le pot de Nutella.

— Je l'espère, claque-t-il finalement. Ou tu peux faire une croix sur tes chances de tenir le scalpel demain.

Il balance ses gants dans la poubelle avec humeur.

Je le fixe avec stupéfaction.

Que vient-il de dire ?

« Tenir un scalpel demain » ?!

Je m'étouffe. J'essaye de le poursuivre dans le couloir.

— Jellal ! Jellal ! je m'exclame.

— _ON NE CRIE PAS DANS LES COULOIRS !_ me hurle la cadre du service qui sort la tête de son bureau.

Je m'arrête, muette.

Je ne sais plus que croire.

Est-ce qu'il vient de me promettre ma première opération ?

.

.

.

Quand je tourne la clé dans la serrure, Mystogan est derrière la porte. Calme. Il croise les bras, et il fait la gueule. Moi, je l'avais carrément oublié. Son existence paraît surréelle après l'annonce de cet après-midi. _Je vais opérer._

Mystogan n'a pas un geste déplacé. Sa placidité, presque surnaturelle, a quelque chose de dérangeant.

— Pourquoi tu m'as enfermé ? demande-t-il gravement.

— Je… j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu fuir sans demander de soins. Ta plaie n'est pas encore cicatrisée, j'agumente, c'est dangereux. Tu pourrais t'infecter.

Je me souviens d'hier. La véhémence avec laquelle il a refusé d'aller se faire recoudre aux urgences. Hé ! Je n'ai pas le matériel, moi ! Et j'ai une conscience professionnelle ! Même si je suis une brute, je ne vais pas le rafistoler avec une énorme aiguille de couture et sans anesthésie !

Il fronce les sourcils.

— La personne qui m'a tiré dessus aurait pu revenir. Elle est dangereuse. Après mon petit tour de magie d'hier soir, j'aurais pu l'attirer chez toi, et alors… Après m'avoir réglé mon compte, elle se serait fait un plaisir de te régler le tien.

Je pose mon sac à main sur la table de la cuisine.

— _Elle_? je demande.

Il hoche la tête.

— Okay, je lâche. Donc, tu t'es fait agresser par une psychopathe, une psychopathe qui détecte la magie, et qui t'a tiré dessus. Rien que de très normal. Et maintenant, tu veux faire quoi ?

— Je dois récupérer mon bâton.

— Un bâton magique ? j'ironise.

— Comment tu sais ?

Je tire une tête de six pieds de long.

— J'en ai besoin pour rentrer dans mon univers, se justifie-t-il.

Je l'observe de haut en bas. Sa plaie est cachée par son t-shirt taché de sang, le tout recouvert de son sweatshirt noir. La « normalité » me souffle une fois de plus qu'il ment. Pourtant, à son air sérieux, on dirait qu'une fois de plus, il ne se fout pas de ma gueule.

Et pour une fois, je me dis que je pourrais lui faire confiance.

Je prends ma décision en un quart de seconde.

— Dis-moi où on va.

— « On » ?!

— Oui, m'impatienté-je. Toi et moi.

Il me dévisage bizarrement.

— Tu sais que c'est dangereux ?

— Sans blague.

— Elle pourrait te tuer.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que je sais. J'ai vu sa plaie. Mais ce n'est pas moi que sa folle veut transformer en passoire. Et puis, des types agressifs et complètement tarés, j'en ai vu des tas lors de mes gardes aux urgences et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours vivante.

J'attrape les clés de ma voiture et je désigne la sortie au sosie.

— Allez pépère, on y va.

Et, comme il ne bouge pas, je le pousse devant moi.

.

Je comprends très rapidement que je le gêne. Pourtant, il reste poli et m'indique le chemin, alors que chacune des inflexions de sa voix indique son embarras. Il m'arrête finalement sur le parking d'une résidence en construction. Je la connais bien. Et je sais que les travaux y sont arrêtés pour l'hiver.

Je sais également, pour avoir voulu y tenter une excursion avec Simon, qu'elle est fermée à double tour.

— C'est ici ? je demande néanmoins, avec neutralité.

Il hoche la tête. Je hausse les épaules et décide de le suivre. Je sors de la Clio.

Il a à peine mis le pied hors de l'habitacle qu'il se tend.

— Rentre dans la voiture, m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Je l'interroge du regard.

— _Elle_ est là, précise-t-il.

— Ah. Elle. La fameuse « elle ». Elle ressemble à quoi ? dis-je en tournant la tête en tous sens.

Mais le parking est résolument vide. Et il n'y a personne à la fenêtre des bâtiments, ni cachée à l'angle d'un mur. Ou alors, c'est que cette personne est très bien cachée.

— Oh. _Elle_ a pris la cape de l'homme invisible.

— Tu crois ?

— Tu la vois, peut-être ? dis-je crûment.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la vois pas qu'elle n'est pas là. Elle est peut-être en train de rôder à l'intérieur. Et je suis certain qu'elle est là. Je sens son empreinte astrale. Je la connais par cœur, à force elle pue la mort.

\- C'est vrai, je dis en reniflant l'air, je sens une petite odeur d'égouts, ça doit être le signe qu'une psychopathe s'est réveillé de son sommeil centenaire.

Il secoue la tête d'un air navré. Et se dirige vers la porte de la résidence.

— C'est fermé, lui signalé-je.

Il m'ignore. Il pose sa main sur la poignée. Comme le poignard africain avant ça, elle s'illumine et cède dans un doux son chuintant.

— …La classe. Je comprends mieux comment tu es rentré chez moi.

— Fais un peu moins de bruit ! me supplie-t-il.

— Elle a des oreilles ?

Il dénigre l'ascenseur, probablement pas en service, et pousse la porte des escaliers.

— Comme tout le monde, soupire-t-il.

— Ah ? Et elle ressemble à quoi ? …Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? je demande alors qu'il me jette un regard consterné.

— Contente-toi d'éviter de la rencontrer.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Et si je la rencontre ? Comment je suis censée savoir que je dois m'en méfier si je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble ?

— Si tu la rencontres, claque Mystogan, c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu la reconnaîtras.

— Super, je grommelle. Merci pour les explications.

— Les explications ne servent à rien pour les morts.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte d'un appartement. Je la pousse.

— Ouverte, je murmure. Et il n'y a pers…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Les tiges métalliques effleurent par endroit la surface du béton armé, mais ce que j'aperçois sur le sol du salon n'a rien à voir. C'est une espèce de grosse canne à la pomme enroulée sur elle-même, taillée dans un bois tortueux, qui ondule sur le sol comme un serpent. Sans l'avoir jamais vue, je reconnais instantanément le bâton magique de Mystogan.

J'entre, fébrile, et me jette dessus.

C'est là que se fait entendre un son étrange. Qui résonne dans la pièce vide. Cela ressemble à un rire préenregistré de films d'horreur, très rauque, qui dérape et se transforme en un ricanement strident.

Les frissons coulent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Lentement, je lève les yeux.

Et me fige.

Habillée avec légèreté, cernée de khôl, _elle_ lève son arme de poing. Sourit, cruelle. Enlève la sécurité. Et tire.

Et vous savez quoi ?

 _Elle_ , c'est moi.

.

.

La suite se passe beaucoup trop vite.

D'abord, je suis projetée sur le côté, et la balle ricoche sur le mur du fond avant d'exploser la baie vitrée. Puis ma tête « touche » le mur, et j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser.

Ensuite, on tire sur mon poignet. _Elle._

Elle est exactement comme moi. De ses yeux chocolat à son fin menton, en passant par la couleur de coucher de soleil de ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été éjectée de mon corps et de me regarder, tout près, en train de me donner une baffe monumentale.

La main laisse sur ma joue une traînée de feu. Des larmes m'échappent. Je ne suis pas _elle_.

— Une faible, ricane _ma_ voix.

Elle me lâche et fait volte-face. Elle bondit sur Mystogan, qui fait un roulé-boulé pour saisir sa canne et se relever, et se baisse immédiatement. Une balle perfore la cloison, là où se trouvait son épaule. Mystogan claque le bout de son bâton sur le sol et un mur de lumière s'élève entre les deux adversaires.

La fille qui me ressemble sourit. Elle souffle sur le canon de son arme. Et celle-ci se change en épée. Dont elle abat le tranchant sur la surface lumineuse.

— Tu as amené l'autre Erza ? ricane-t-elle à l'adresse du magicien alors que la barrière magique explose. Tu sais qu'elle va crever ? Sérieusement, Faust, jusqu'où ira ta lâcheté ?!

— Tire-toi ! me crie Mystogan en ouvrant grand la porte d'un vent magique, tout en utilisant son bâton pour parer l'épée.

J'essaye de me lever, mais son regard me cloue sur place, me défiant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

— Tu veux mourir en premier ? cingle-t-elle.

Elle claque des doigts et la porte de l'appartement se ferme. Et fait craquer ses os. Je recule. De l'autre main, sans regarder Mystogan, elle repousse son bâton magique qu'il tente d'utiliser comme une arme. Il l'abat sur elle, et elle l'arrête de nouveau. Et plonge son regard dans celui du mage.

— Tu es tombé bien trop facilement dans le panneau, se moque-t-elle en soufflant tout doucement vers lui.

Une force invisible plaque Mystogan au mur. Il s'effondre. Elle sourit.

Lentement, elle s'approche du jeune homme. Elle fait tourner son épée sur elle-même comme un bâton de majorette, et l'arrête nette, la pointe posée contre sa gorge.

La lame brille. Sous mes yeux, sa forme mute en un long fusil d'assaut.

— Adieu, sourit-elle.

Elle appuie sur la gâchette.

« Crac », fait mon talon sur son front.

Le plomb rebondit sur le mur. J'attrape Mystogan. Je pulvérise la porte. Et nous courons.

.

.

— Qui est cette tarée ? j'halète en dévalant la dernière marche.

Derrière nous, une porte explose.

Une balle siffle près de mon oreille. Je me jette précipitamment dans la voiture, qui démarre en trombe. PAN. PAN PAN PAN PAN PAN. Une balle traverse une vitre dans un fracas aigu, et le verre brisé dégringole à l'intérieur.

— Mystogan, ça va ? je demande en mordant violemment le trottoir, le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur.

Le véhicule décolle par-dessus un terre-plein. Un vomissement de répond. J'accélère, et manque de m'emplafonner dans une Citroën. Je tourne à la première rue. Je zigzague au maximum, dans un concert de klaxons.

« Beuââârg. »

— Mystogan ?

— Je suis intact, exhale l'étrange magicien entre deux rejets, pâle comme la mort, son bâton serré dans la main. Ralentis, s'il te plait. Elle n'a pas de véhicule, elle ne peut pas nous suivre.

Je regarde dans mon rétroviseur les doigts d'honneur que m'adressent les automobilistes doublés. Mystogan ouvre la fenêtre et inspire une longue bouffée d'air. Je prends un mouchoir dans la boite à gants, et lui tends.

L'habitacle commence à sentir la bile.

L'autre moi, elle, n'est plus en vue.

.

Nous arrivons à l'appartement. Je gare ma Clio au bas de la rue. La jolie couleur bordeaux de la carrosserie m'apparaît soudain comme un problème. Elle est beaucoup trop visible.

Une fois dans l'appartement, je ferme la porte à double tour.

Les lieux sont exactement comme je les ai laissés. Aucune trace de caméras ou de mouchards. Epuisée, je me laisse tomber dans le canapé.

— Pourquoi elle te pourchasse ? je demande, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Le jeune homme grimace. Son estomac n'a pas encore l'air remis, alors je lui tends un nouveau mouchoir.

— Disons que… nous ne sommes pas du même camp politique, soupire-t-il.

— Elle veut te tuer pour de la politique ?!

Le jeune homme soupire.

— La situation de notre pays est un peu… tendue. La magie s'épuise. Nous n'avons pas d'électricité, comme dans beaucoup d'autres univers, nous sommes complètement dépendants, alors le roi a décidé d'aller puiser l'énergie à sa source. Dans le corps des mages des autres univers. Il les aspire et… il les tue. Je suis en désaccord avec lui, alors quand j'essaye d'empêcher ça, donc il a envoyé des fidèles pour m'en empêcher… Ton sosie en fait partie.

— Votre délire va trop loin, marmonné-je avec désapprobation en jetant un regard au pansement rougi de mon squatteur.

J'essaye d'imaginer un autre univers dans lequel je suis une tueuse sanguinaire. Mais même après l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux, je n'y arrive pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à travers mes rideaux, comme si la folle allait y apparaître.

Mais aucune chevelure rouge sang ne se balance au vent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait faire d'autre que tuer, ton Erza ? je demande. Elle sait pister les gens, comme toi, avec leur aura ?

— Non, dit Mystogan en s'essuyant la bouche. Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste, ne reprends pas ta voiture, dans l'immédiat. On ne sait jamais.

— Tu es sûr qu'elle ne peut pas nous avoir suivis, alors ?

— Certain.

Je rabats le rideau et descends les rideaux, peu rassurée.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être épiée ?

.

.

Le lendemain, la sensation est intacte. C'est comme si un regard me brûlait le dos. Derrière moi, dans le bus, les citadins se jettent des regards interrogateurs, incapables de saisir le motif de mon trouble. A l'hôpital, le chemin de fourmi des travailleurs rejoignant mon service me fait le même effet. Celui que, dans mon dos, mes cheveux ne sont pas la seule tache de lumière rouge. Qu'une autre, en retrait, me guette.

— Est-ce que je suis folle ?

— Tout est relatif, me répond la porte ouverte d'un casier.

Je sursaute. La porte se rabat, et derrière elle, une silhouette familière se penche pour verrouiller un cadenas.

Le docteur Jellal me tend une paire de surchaussures avec son petit sourire entendu. Il n'a pas plus de cicatrice qu'hier, ni de plaie à l'abdomen.

— Merci.

Jellal hoche le menton. Puis il prend une charlotte.

Il se garde bien de m'en donner une.

J'attrape l'une de mes mèches couleur de sang. Je la regarde longuement. Puis, résolue, je rassemble toute ma chevelure dans un chignon volumineux. Dans le tout petit miroir du vestiaire, deux yeux marron brillent sous la pluie écarlate des mèches récalcitrantes.

L'autre Erza est là. Dans le miroir. Elle se coiffe. Elle se prépare au bloc.

Seul mon regard, perturbé, n'est pas le sien.

— Ça y est, tu es amoureuse de ton visage ? s'intéresse mon supérieur, inconscient de mon trouble.

Il s'approche. Je le vois apparaître dans le miroir, derrière moi. Je choisis de l'ignorer.

Je relève quelques mèches et les pique dans le chignon.

Jellal approche sa main de mes cheveux. Il saisit l'épingle que je viens d'y planter. Mes cheveux dégringolent.

— Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas drôle.

— Si. Beaucoup trop.

— C'est un jeu de gamin.

Il esquisse une moue soucieuse. Comme ça, il ressemble beaucoup trop à Mystogan.

— …Vous avez un jumeau ? je demande, presque par accident.

— Non. Je suis fils unique.

Il retire une nouvelle épingle. Les mèches coulent le long de ma tempe, et tombent sur ses doigts. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je plante résolument une dizaine d'épingles, et je fais un geste rapide, comme pour chasser un moustique, pour l'éloigner.

— Tu t'intéresses à moi ? m'interroge-t-il avec curiosité, avant d'essayer de me subtiliser une nouvelle épingle.

Je saisis son poignet.

— Laissez-moi.

Jellal m'adresse un petit sourire, et s'en va. Presque spontanément. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me répéter.

J'enfile une charlotte.

Soudain, mon reflet change. Ce n'est plus Erza la tueuse. C'est moi. La chirurgienne.

.

Mardi.

Le jour de ma première opération.

Jellal n'a pas menti. Mon nom est bien inscrit, sur le tableau Velléda, face à l'intitulé de l'opération.

D'ailleurs, dans le bureau médical, sur le tableau des opérations programmées, il y a mon nom.

J'ouvre le dossier du patient. C'est un adénome hypophysaire. Comme celui de l'opération de lundi, celle où Jellal m'a annoncé la nouvelle.

\- Ne stresse pas, ma petite Erza, me réconforte Grandine. Jellal t'a choisi un patient facile.

\- Je ne stresse pas.

La vieille chirurgienne ricane.

— Regarde-toi. A qui crois-tu mentir ? Tu trembles. C'est parce qu'il t'a promis un restaurant si l'opération se passait bien ?

Dans le fond du bureau, le jeune homme sort la tête de ses dossiers.

— Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, lâche-t-il distraitement sans quitter du regard son dossier, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Un ange passe.

.

.

.

— Le bloc 1 est prêt, annonce une infirmière par l'embrasure de la porte.

J'inspire profondément. J'essaye de me remémorer l'IRM, la position de l'adénome, les lieux sujets à tension, les difficultés du parcours. Cette fois, mes mains tremblent vraiment.

— Je ne t'abandonne pas, me rassure Jellal. Je reste à côté de toi pour guider tes gestes si nécessaire.

Je hoche gravement la tête. Je me pisse dessus.

— C'est toujours comme ça, la première fois ? je demande.

— Non, m'informe-t-il. D'habitude, ils vomissent.

J'essaye de ne pas y penser.

J'entre dans le bloc. Comme un automate, je reproduis tous les gestes que je fais ou que j'ai vu faire. C'est un moment solennel. Au moins dans ma tête.

Je réclame, comme je l'ai vu faire des dizaines de fois, les instruments.

J'ouvre un petit trou en-dessous des ailes du nez.

Et la chirurgie commence.

J'entre. Doucement, je me faufile un chemin jusqu'à la cible. Et je le vois.

L'adénome est magnifique.

Je le touche. La surface rebondit. Il est parfaitement encapsulé. Il ne touche pas le chiasma optique. C'est comme un rêve. Je tire doucement dessus, et il se détache. J'en retire un à un les morceaux, réservés à la biopsie.

Malheureusement, il reste des morceaux de tissus infiltrés dans l'hypophyse.

La main droite de Jellal se pose sur mon poignet. Son majeur se glisse le long du mien, puis il pose tous ses doigts au-dessus des miens.

— Viens, me guide-t-il à l'oreille et via sa paume, je vais t'aider à cureter. Je sais que c'est stressant, la première fois.

Sa main décrit des gestes doux, délicats. Nous entrons dans le tissu. Gramme après gramme, nous retirons l'infiltration. Mes doigts, en-dessous des siens, me semblent tirés par un marionnettiste délicat, précis. Glacial.

— C'est fini.

La chirurgie est passée comme un rêve.

— Tu as fait du bon boulot, me sourit Jellal. Le restaurant est amplement mérité.

— Ce… ce n'était pas une blague ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, toute l'équipe est invitée, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ce n'est pas du harcèlement pour te chasser du bloc.

Il rit. Il retire ses gants. Sa charlotte.

A cet instant, il a l'air tellement… gentil.

— …Mais d'abord, achève-t-il, il va falloir t'initier à la partie la plus palpitante de l'exercice… la rédaction du compte-rendu opératoire.

.

.

.

— … Erza ?

La voix hésitante de Jellal me trouble.

— Je suis là, j'annonce dans son dos en essayant de ne pas me faire distancer.

Il s'arrête net. Trop vite. Je me cogne à lui.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demande Jellal d'une voix blanche.

— _Moi ?_

Je hoquète.

C'est _ma_ voix.

— Merde, je murmure en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

C'est juste le temps qu'il lui faut pour brandir son arme, et tirer. Et cette fois, difficile de rater.

Jellal vacille. Et tombe. Il porte ses mains à son visage, et elles reviennent pleines de sang. Son corps se recroqueville en un petit tas. Le rouge éclabousse le vert de son pyjama de bloc.

Je regarde. La moitié gauche de son visage est disloquée en une infâme bouillie rouge.

Je hurle.

— Ta gueule, lâche la criminelle en m'expédiant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Elle donne un coup de pied dans le corps du médecin. Et l'inspecte.

— Ce n'est pas le bon, murmure-t-elle, déçue.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

— Toi. Tu sais où il est. Amène-moi à lui.

Je cherche une échappatoire.

Il n'y en a pas.

— Je peux aussi te faire subir la même chose, si tu préfères, suggère la rousse en posant le canon sur ma tempe.

Je déglutis.

.

.

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure.

— Mystogan ?

Pas de réponse.

L'autre moi me pousse d'un coup de coude et s'engouffre dans l'appartement. Qui est vide. Seul changement depuis ma départ, à part la désertion du mage ? La fenêtre est ouverte.

Dans la rue, on entend un bruit de course.

— L'anguille, peste la psychopathe en se précipitant, pour voir Mystogan s'enfuir au pas de course.

Elle jure.

Je comprends qu'il est temps pour moi de fuir. Précipitamment, je sors de l'appartement et dévale les escaliers.

Je ne descends qu'un étage. La lame vrombit, et se plante dans le mur, juste devant moi. La fausse Erza bondit. Son coup de poing me fait descendre le dernier étage. J'entre en collision avec un mur. Et soudain, tout devient flou. Je sens confusément qu'on m'attrape comme un balluchon : le sol cahot quelque chose me rentre dans les côtes, et bon sang, j'ai _mal_.

En-dessous de ma tête, le sol.

Et puis je comprends. La folle me porte son épaule. Ce qui me rentre dans le ventre, c'est son épaule. Et ce qu'elle fait ? Elle suit une piste. Des gouttes rouges, distantes chacune d'un petit mètre, sur le sol.

Le sang de Mystogan.

Je me débats. Mais elle me jette par terre, sur un sol sablonneux. Celui d'un parc.

Un objet froid se pose sur mon crâne. Il forme un petit rond glacé, métallique.

Son arme.

— Si tu fais encore un pas, claque _sa_ voix, elle crève.

Je lève des yeux implorants. Mystogan est à cinq petits mètres. Sa plaie s'est rouverte. Elle coule.

Lui aussi, il va clamser. Alors pourquoi sourit-il ? Pourquoi son visage affiche-t-il la même arrogance, la même suffisance, le même mépris que celui de son double médecin, et que je ne lui ai jamais vu ?!

— Erza, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Tu n'as pas gagné. Tu ne tueras personne. Regarde le sol.

Soudain, un nuage se dessine au ras du sol. Une brume épaisse, noire, comme un gaz toxique répandu sur un champ de combat, qui esquisse des circonvolutions étranges. La poussière prend une brillance incandescente.

— Regarde l'air.

Au niveau de leurs chevilles, des arabesques cycliques s'élèvent de la nuée, noires d'encre, et dessinent des images spectrales.

— Regarde le cercle.

Les arabesques se regroupent, formant une colonne qui s'élève dans l'espace et nous sépare du reste du monde.

— Regarde les cieux.

Dans le ciel, un immense nuage charbonneux se forme et se met à tourner en un tourbillon intense.

Une tornade.

— Adieu, Erza, murmure Mystogan.

La queue de la tornade fond sur nous. Le vent hurle. Je n'entends plus rien, sinon un cri de rage dont l'écho interminable s'élève vers le haut.

La tornade se dissipe.

Je suis seule.

Ils ont disparu.

.

.

.

.

.

Le docteur Jellal est étendu dans un lit d'hôpital. Il est inconscient. Mais vivant. Son torse se soulève au rythme de sa respiration, calme, avec une lenteur dérangeante. Ses traits sont paisibles. Son visage – ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste d'intact – est lisse et blanc, d'une pâleur d'ange. A droite, on lui a rasé une partie de la tête pour l'opérer. Sa chevelure opulente, de l'autre côté, en est le souvenir.

Jellal est passé de l'autre côté du billard. Je crois que ça a fait un choc au docteur Ultear lorsqu'elle l'a vu débarquer sur un brancard.

— Je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer, dit-elle tristement en contemplant le visage de son camarade de promo.

Elle promène ses doigts avec douceur sur le pansement. En-dessous, elle m'a promis d'atroces balafres.

— Tu t'y connais un peu en balistique ? m'explique-t-elle, mélancolique. Il y a des balles faites pour traverser les corps… et il y a… celles qui explosent à son contact. Chez lui, ça ressemble un peu à une étoile. J'ai eu un mal fou à rattacher ensemble tous les morceaux.

— Et… son œil ?

— …On ne sait pas encore. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

Ma gorge se serre.

Un œil en moins, ça veut dire que vous ne voyez plus les volumes. Ou les profondeurs. Ou de combien de millimètres vous devez avancer votre scalpel pour trancher sans faire de dégâts à l'artère d'à côté.

Avec un œil en moins, un chirurgien n'est plus rien.

Sa carrière est morte.

A cet instant, je peux presque ressentir sa détresse lorsqu'il se réveillera et que le coton lui occultera la vue. Et je me sens mal. Tellement mal. Parce que je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle il se retrouve aujourd'hui dans ce lit d'hôpital, c'est moi.

— Tu as vu avec ta cadre, Erza ? me demande Ultear. Pour le signalement d'accident du travail. Ils devraient te donner quelques jours de repos.

— Oh. Merci. Je vais essayer.

Perturbée, je salue Ultear et je sors de l'hôpital, sans suivre ses conseils.

Je m'en veux terriblement.

Moi, qui me comporte toujours si froidement avec lui.

Les souvenirs remontent. Jellal, qui m'accueille dans le service, non sans une petite réflexion narquoise, et me présente à tout le monde en recommandant de « bien s'occuper de moi ». Jellal, qui m'offre le précis d'anatomie qui m'attend toujours dans mon sac, avec sur un post-it un « à feuilleter, tu as besoin de progresser ». Jellal, qui vante faussement mon inexpérience et transforme ça en compliment. Jellal qui avoue si maladroitement admirer ma pugnacité. Jellal qui admet adorer mes cheveux. Jellal qui dit que je lui suis bien trop utile pour se passer de moi en chirurgie. Qui m'aide à opérer et prétend que j'ai tout fait seule.

Qui se jette entre moi et la folle.

J'ai l'intuition, soudain, que tout doit se finir comme cela a commencé.

Je vais lui apporter un fraisier.

.

.

.

— Bonjour Erza, dit faiblement Jellal lorsque j'ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

Je sursaute il est assis dans son lit et joue distraitement avec la télécommande. Ses cheveux sont sales et ébouriffés, sa peau a repris de la couleur.

— V-vous êtes réveillé ? formulent bêtement mes lèvres.

Il hoche la tête avec une grimace de douleur.

— C-comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Mieux, je crois.

Il porte une main à son visage. Ses doigts caressent le pansement.

Sa vue se perd dans le lointain.

— Je n'ai pas encore regardé, dit-il d'un ton songeur.

— V-vous voulez…

— Non. Pas de miroir, ce n'est pas la peine.

—Ils font de super crèmes cicatrisantes, de nos jours, vous savez…

— J'en prescris, dit-il simplement. Dis-moi, Erza… est-ce que tu sais si mon cerveau a été touché ?

— Ultear n'en a rien dit.

— Et… mon œil ?

— Je… je ne sais pas.

— Ah, ces internes… soupire-t-il.

Et, sous mes yeux, il arrache le pansement.

Je baisse le regard, horrifiée. J'ai honte.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle, Erza, me fait-il remarquer. Fuir le regard de quelqu'un de cette manière, ce n'est pas très poli. Je risque de croire que je suis repoussant.

— Ce n'est pas ça, murmuré-je en observant mes pieds. Votre plaie. C'est personnel.

— Je suis sûr que tu as vu pire.

Il soupire.

— Erza. Je ne suis pas infirme. Mon œil fonctionne très bien.

— C'est… c'est vrai ?

— Oui. Et tutoie-moi, pour une fois.

Je lève les yeux, et regarde son œil. Un bel iris, d'un vert foudroyant, m'inspecte. Le blanc de l'œil est d'un rouge sanguin. La paupière inférieure, gonflée, n'est qu'une immense ecchymose.

La balle a touché juste en-dessous. Autour, il se dessine une étoile. Une zébrure rosâtre part du point d'impact et traverse l'œil.

Mes mots se bloquent dans ma gorge.

Je connais cette cicatrice. C'est celle de Mystogan.

— …Hum… Erza ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— …Vous croyez au destin ? je murmure, la voix cassée.

— Aucune chance. Ce n'est qu'un tissu de conneries.

Je lâche le gâteau.

Une rouquine rencontre un homme défiguré, et sa pâtisserie ne survit pas au choc.

Tout se termine exactement comme cela a commencé.

— J'aimerais quand même savoir, lâche Jellal en inspectant la boite à pâtisserie d'un œil critique. Qui était cette fille qui vous ressemblait tant ?!

— Vous êtes obligé de poser cette question ?

— Tu, me corrige-t-il.

Je m'assois sur la chaise à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir lui raconter.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande-t-il, en désignant la boîte à pâtisserie du menton.

— Rien.

— Un cadeau, me corrige-t-il.

Je me tais.

— Erza, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau, dit le médecin. Tu es venue me saluer. C'est déjà énorme.

— Ça ne représente rien.

— C'est mieux que _rien_. Erza, tu sais pourquoi tu ne travailles qu'avec moi ? Tu sais pourquoi je te harcèle pour que tu révises et pourquoi j'essaye de t'éloigner du bloc tout en t'y attirant ? Est-ce que tu te souviens du garçon qui était toujours derrière toi, à la bibliothèque, et qui s'éclairait à la flamme de tes cheveux écarlates lorsqu'il fallait réviser pour l'internat ? Non, tu ne te souviens pas. Je suppose que c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore les cheveux bleus…

Il soupire.

— Pardon, je délire. Être en vie… c'est… étrange. Je dis des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû…

Il chiffonne sa compresse entre ses doigts. Il a l'air bouleversé.

— …Appelle une infirmière, s'il te plait. Pour refaire mon pansement. Tu veux bien jeter ça pour moi ?

Je m'approche doucement. Dans sa main ouverte, je saisis la boule de tissu. Et je plonge dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux sont verts. Le vert de l'émeraude, une couleur rare, perdue, mélancolique. Et j'y lis soudain toutes les choses qu'il a toujours voulu me dire, lorsque je me penchais sur les manuels de chirurgie et qu'il me surveillait du coin de l'œil, lorsque je soupirais et partais à la salle de garde, lorsque je libérais mes cheveux de leur élastique et de leur charlotte.

J'ai soudain envie de l'embrasser.

.

.

.

Fin de l'aventure

.

 _Joyeux Noël en rouge et bleu ! Si jamais vous avez une minute entre la bûche et le prochain repas, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez trouvé ce très long OS. Notamment, est-ce qu'il subsiste des parties, que je n'aurais pas assez corrigées, dans lesquelles la narration d'Erza est contemplative et pas piquante et critique ? Est-ce que les décisions d'Erza sont logiques et n'ont pas l'air d'aller là où j'ai décidé qu'elle devait aller ? Est-ce qu'il y a des scènes où les enchaînements de révélations sont encore trop rapides, ou à l'inverse des extraits mélodramatiques sirupeux ? Est-ce qu'il y a des aberrations scientifiques ou factuelles (niveau chirurgie par exemple ) ? Et bien sûr, est-ce que la dernière phrase de la nouvelle tombe, ou non, comme un cheveu sur la soupe ?_

 _Voilà tout, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment. Je vous souhaite encore un joyeux Noël !_


End file.
